Release surfaces are well known, for example in the pressure sensitive adhesive tape industry to provide a release surface so that a tape can be unwound from a roll without the adhesive sticking to the backside of the tape. The release coating can also be coated onto a liner which serves as a carrier for a pressure sensitive adhesive transfer tape or a double coated tape, both of which are tacky on both sides of the tape. Release surfaces are also useful as a release liner for use with pressure sensitive adhesive films.
Materials commonly used for release surfaces and coatings are silicone compositions because they can be formulated to provide varying levels of release from a “premium” release (i.e., the force to unwind the tape is very low) to a “low adhesion backsize” release which typically requires a greater force to unwind. Polyethylene has also been used as a release material and can be coated onto Kraft papers for a release liner or it can be used as a single layer film, or a multi-layer film with polyethylene co-extruded with or laminated to a base layer such as high density polyethylene, and the like.
There remains an ongoing need for release liners for pressure sensitive adhesives.